


The Clumsy Art of Blind Seduction

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bad Decisions, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets a side job and Han gets in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok lets get one thing straight: this is not the heartfelt fic full of consideration for lore and characterization that this ship deserves. this is a shameless plotless somewhat nonsensical prostitute au set vaguely after anh that i wrote because i am A Sinner.

 

When Luke mentioned that he had a side job in deliberately vague wording, Han never expected it to be  _ this _ .  He’s not even sure he believes it now, even as he stands in a room with Luke Skywalker sitting on a bed wearing a flimsy tunic that falls to his thighs, no pants, and a simple black blindfold covering up his eyes.

Han gives him a good hard look for a moment and thinks, yup, this is his Skywalker alright.

The rumors a guy hears when he frequents the kind of places that Han does have about a 50/50 chance of being mostly true or mostly bullshit.  This one turned out to be true, by some incredibly unexpected tilt in the nature of the universe.  He’s going by a different name, Killian or something, but Han figured he might as well make business cards with his name and face given how the nature of Luke’s side job is the worst kept secret among the rebel alliance.

“Anybody there?” Luke asks, breaking Han out of his thoughts.  “I’m starting to feel pretty silly in this blindfold, you know.”

Of course, the blindfold was a necessary precaution to keep both Han and Luke’s dignity and relationship intact.  When he requested Luke be blindfolded for his own anonymity through the, erm,  _ agency _ , he expected to be denied.  But he wasn’t.

Luke fumbles with his arms out in front of him, fingers groping for anything solid.  He looks nervous and Han wonders if he’s afraid.  For a second, he’s ready to dash for the exit and pretend he never made this mistake in the first place.  But then Luke leans forward and gets his hands on Han’s stomach.

His smile is surprisingly shy and his cheeks are red as he says, “Gotcha.”

Let it be known that Han Solo isn’t particularly strong-willed right now.

Hating himself only little bit, he reaches forward and threads his fingers through Luke’s hair.  That sets Luke off, fingers curling confidently around Han’s sides as he tugs him closer to the bed.

“You’re still fully dressed, mister,” Luke says, like he’s confused.  Then Han is hit with a wave of panic as he thinks that maybe Luke will recognize him by his clothing.  He jerks away, ignoring Luke’s displeased protests, and started stripping down to nothing.  Luke sits perched on the side of the bed the whole time, fingers gripping the mattress and bottom lip between his teeth.

Han feels ridiculous standing naked in a room with his dick rapidly rising to hardness and his best friend sitting blindfolded in a glorified bath robe. He glances to the door and considers making a break for it when Luke says in a sweet, small voice, “Do you not like me?  I… I suppose I could get someone else for you instead.”

Han might be a bit of a bastard right now, but he’s a bastard with a soft heart.  He steps forward and gently cards his hair through Luke’s hair, careful not to make a sound when Luke startles and reaches out with both hands at Han’s hips for balance.

“Sorry,” Luke says, grinning sheepishly.  “I guess I’m just not used to this whole blindfold thing.”

“Shhhh,” Han hushes in attempted reassurance, and then cringes when he realizes how creepy he has to seem right about now.  He sure is doing a good job at worsening an already weird situation.  While his brain is going a mile a minute trying to figure out how to make thing less awkward without speaking, Luke takes the initiative that Han scoffed at weeks ago when he saw Luke in pilot gear ready to climb into an x-wing as he presses his face against Han’s skin.

Luke noses cautiously around the base of his cock and lets his tongue dart out to taste, and Han sure as hell isn’t scoffing now.

“Good–” Han clears his throat and pitches his voice to a breathy whisper, “Good boy.”

Luke opens his mouth in earnest then, gently mouthing along Han’s length until he finally finds the head of his cock.  Han takes pity on him then and helps to guide his cock past Luke’s lips, watching as each inch slowly pushes in until his mouth is full.

After that, it becomes pretty apparent why Luke took up this job in the first place.  What he lacks in technique and experience, he makes up in enthusiasm.  Han tries to take it easy, holding Luke’s head still as he shallowly thrusts a few inches into that warm mouth, but Luke gets the hang of this whole blind blowjob thing alarmingly quickly.  Soon it’s _his_ head that’s moving, drawing back and forth across Han’s cock.

When Luke pulls back most of the way to tongue at the head, a thrill shoots through Han so hard that his hips are snapping forward before he can think better of it.  Luke’s surprised moan spurs him on until he’s thrusting steadily in and out of Luke’s mouth.  He doesn’t mind that Luke’s fingers dig uncomfortably hard into his hips – it just reminds him that Luke has no way of seeing what’s happening to him.  All he can do is  _ feel _ .

When Han finally pulls back the whole way, Luke is left panting wetly and palming at where his cock is lifting his tunic, showing off the tops of his bare thighs.  It’s too much to resist.  Han gets both of his hands under those slightly muscled thighs and lifts Luke just enough to throw him down fully onto the bed.

“Oh!  You could have warned a guy, huh?” Luke complains, but he’s smiling.  His hands fall between his spread legs in an action that looks self-conscious and shy until Han notices the heel of his hand pressing down against his cock.

That little _shit_.  Han grabs both wrists and pins them down beside Luke’s head, reveling in the way their bodies press together as he does it.

Luke grins.  “A real tough guy, huh?”

Han looks down at Luke and hates himself for this, if only because he wishes he could see those bright blue eyes staring up at him with mischief.  Luke’s breathing is well on its way to heavy, his hair is already sticking to his slightly red face and slipping out of where the blindfold had it held down.

The thing that _really_ gets to Han is the mouth, though, all slightly swollen and red even though the grin stretching across his face.  Han can’t bear to look at it without kissing it, so he leans down Luke’s body and bites the center of his chest.

What’s actually amazing here is the fact that Luke’s flimsy tunic has stayed fastened this whole time.  Han makes short work of the tie keeping everything in place and pulls it open to take in the expanse of flushed skin.  Han bites and licks his way down Luke’s chest, taking in every sigh and gasp.  When he reaches Luke’s cock, he returns the earlier favor with much less finesse.  Luke doesn’t seem to mind, if the nonsensical groaning is any indication.

And then Han pushes his thumb against Luke’s hole, and it just  _ sinks in _ .  Han freezes with Luke’s dick still in his mouth.  Somehow, he didn’t expect this.

“J-just do it, please,” Luke stammers, sensing Han’s hesitation and spreading his thighs wider.  “I got myself ready for you before you got here since – since I didn’t know if I could, you know, with the blindfold.  I can take it, please, just–”

Han pulls of unceremoniously and sits up, dragging Luke closer by the hips and lining his dick up.  Luke is still moaning, still begging, but when Han sinks the tip of his cock into the wet hole, all that nervous rambling falls apart into one drawn-out moan.

It’s been awhile since Han’s been inside someone so tight, so he takes it easy despite Luke’s begging for the opposite.  He thinks it must be torture to be all worked up and then be fed Han’s cock so slowly that he can probably feel each inch as it gradually fills him up.  When Han finally bottoms out, he has to lean back for a second to catch his breath.

But, of course, Luke has other plans.

“Don’t stop,” Luke whines, and then bucks his hips as well as he can from his position on his back.  Han has to bite his tongue to keep from saying something to the effect of  _ sweet fucking Force Luke, where on that backwater planet did you learn to do this?   _ Instead, he digs his fingers into Luke’s hips even as Luke desperately writhes in his lap and holds on tight for the ride.

“Figures you’d make me do all the work,” Luke says, and Han is finding it harder and harder to not respond.

This kid even has an attitude problem in bed, and that's somehow making this even better.  Han manages to hold onto the scraps of his control for a grand total of about ten seconds before he worms an arm under the kid and draws him up, loving the way Luke’s arms immediately clasp around his neck in blind confusion.  He shifts a bit until he has Luke exactly where he wants him: sitting in Han’s lap, on Han’s dick.

“You _scoundrel_ ,” Luke breathes, grinning somewhat deliriously.  “You  _ are _ going to make me do all the work!”

“Th-” Han begins, ready to say,  _ that’s the plan _ , but barely catches himself on time.  He honestly feels kind of a bit bad after all the deceit, so he supposes making Luke ride him _is_ a little mean, given the circumstances.  He grabs Luke by the chin and, almost in apology, kisses him as softly as his dick will allow right now.

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises?” Luke mutters, kissing back just as gently.  “Men don’t usually kiss me like  _ that _ .”

Before Han lets himself catch any feelings other than painfully horny, he slaps Luke’s thigh in instruction.  The kid’s catching on quick, that’s for sure.  A breath later and he’s slowly rising up on Han’s dick like he’s trying to get a feel for the length of it before dropping back down - _hard_.  Their skin comes together with a wet sound that makes Han’s cock twitch inside of Luke, and he knows for sure he’s not going to last much longer.

On every upstroke, Luke gets a little more daring until he’s riding Han so thoroughly that he has to grit his teeth to keep his own traitorous moans from slipping out.  He thinks, not for the first time, that maybe he’s getting more than he bargained for.  It’s as if, in the short time they’ve spent together in this room, Luke has learned how to work every possible spark of pleasure out of Han’s body.  On top of that, he managed this  _ blindfolded _ , and Han finds himself turned on at Luke’s competency for reading his body despite the present obstacles.

Han brings his hand down hard on Luke’s ass, one finger brushing against his hole.  It makes Luke throw his head back and let his sandy mop of hair dangle behind him, just begging to be pulled.  Han’s other hand manages to wind into the strands and give a single gentle tug before Luke’s dick, practically rubbed raw between their bodies, shoots ropes of cum hard enough to hit Han’s collarbone.  Luke howls and shakes through it, hardly slowing down until his cock gives its final spurt.

His hips are still twitching and grinding down against Han as he whimpers and says, “Guess I liked that more than I thought, huh?”

Han can’t help it, he has to lean forward and kiss Luke like he’s starving for it.  Luke kisses back as well as his can in his post-orgasm bliss, lazily nipping at Han’s lower lip as he is gently lowered down onto his back.

Han pulls out before he can come, because he’s polite, and positions himself over Luke’s hips and starts jerking off, because he’s possessive.  He thinks about the other men who get to see Luke like this, fucked out and pliant and gorgeous, and he wants to cover him in so much cum that everyone else will be able to smell it on him.  Let Luke take on all the clients he wants, but those clients better know that they’ll have Han fucking Solo to answer to if they do anything to this boy he doesn’t like.

And then Luke, the surprisingly dirty bastard, validates the sentiment by asking, “Are you going to come on me, mister?  Oh Force,  _ please _ .”  He throws his head back and arches his chest up slightly, like he’s presenting himself as a fucking  _ gift _ .  Han was proud of himself for not shooting the second his dick slipped inside of Luke, so he feels absolutely no shame when that simple gesture sets him off like a whip crack.

Luke’s ragged exhale as the cum spatters across his chest is worth all the awkward shame of the night.  When Han’s done, he can’t quite bring himself to bail immediately like his instincts are screaming at him to do.  He watches surprisingly calmly as Luke runs his fingers through the mess like he’s trying to rub it into his skin.  When Luke rolls lazily onto his side, he gives Han a view of his hole, still red and wet.

That’s when Han decides he needs to split right fucking now, because his cock is incredibly interested in the sight and he can’t let himself stick around for any longer or else he's going to do something _really_ stupid.

“Can I take the blindfold off now?” Luke asks, bringing his hand to his mouth and biting softly on the pointer finger as if in anticipation.

Han wants to yank it off just to see the shock on the kid’s face, watch his cheeks heat up and his lips drop open.  He wonders if it would be enough to get him hard again, seeing Luke’s reaction to finding out he’s just been fucked to exhaustion by one of his best friends.

It’s a mix between shame and ebbing arousal that gets Han to grunt out a gruff  _ uh-uh _ .  No way, kiddo.  This old man wouldn’t be able to live it down, no matter how interested his dick is.

“Are you shy?” Luke mutters, fingers still curled against the grin on his face, “Is that the problem?”

Han snorts out something that he hopes Luke will interpret as a laugh as he pulls his clothing on and heads out without a word.  He just hopes his exit comes off as manly and detached instead of cowardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @everyone but the g man I am sorry
> 
> Tune in next time to see Han make an oopsie in another adventure in playing fast and loose with characterization for the sake of porn.


	2. Chapter 2

Han really should have packed it in after that.  Not only for his own sake, but out of respect for Luke.  It’s not fair to trick him into something he doesn’t fully understand, even if he’s clearly been enjoying himself.  Besides, Han isn’t exactly rolling in credits now that he’s running with the alliance instead of smuggling full time.

He really, really shouldn’t be doing this.

“ _Oh_ , m-mister, please!” Luke cries, spreading his thighs wider and letting Han fuck into him from behind.  “Just like that!”

But honestly – can you fault a man for a few vices?

So he went back one more time.  One more time rolled into three more times, and Han thinks that _maybe_ he has a bit of a problem as he bends himself over Luke’s back and deepens his thrusts just to listen to the sweet sounds being pulled out of Luke from where he’s buried his face in the pillow.

This time seems no different from their past encounters, except for the fact that they’ve fallen into a pattern of near-familiarity with each other.  Luke teases him relentlessly and Han has to bite his tongue every time to keep from blurting out something grumpy and giving himself away.  It’s not too different from their normal relationship, except Han gets to gripe out loud a whole lot less and they’re both getting awesome sex now.

Oh, and Han is slowly advancing towards total bankruptcy, but that’s an issue for another day.

There’s no reason for him to think that this time will be any different, because so far it _isn’t_.  Han’s dick is weeping with joy, Luke is practically screaming and trying to sneakily jerk himself off, situation normal.  But Han has taken great care over the years to never stick to one place or one routine too closely, because it leads him dangerously close to complacency, and complacency gets him in trouble.

It’s Luke’s curiosity that does him in.  The kid can never leave well enough alone.

“There has to be something I can call you,” Luke pants as he moves with Han’s thrusts, “Won’t you tell me your name?  At least a fake one?”

“Uh-uh,” Han grunts out with his lips pushed against Luke’s ear as he covers his collarbone with one broad hand to pull him up until they’re kneeling, still pressed chest to back.  It’s clear Luke approves of the new position by the way he arches and slaps one of his smaller hands down on top of Han’s.

“Oh, come _on_ ,” he whines, and Han has to bury his nose in Luke’s hair and squeeze his eyes shut in a last-ditch effort to regain his control.  He’s close, and the way Luke is groaning like he’s in heat doesn’t help.  Every time Luke’s voice begs him for something, he gets closer and closer to responding.

Luke doesn’t quit so easily, though.  “There has to be _something_!  Please, mister, want you to–”

Han shoves him forward, holding Luke’s head down against the plush pillows with one hand as he keeps his ass elevated with the other.  It works, for a minute.  Luke’s high-pitched mewls are blissfully wordless as Han works himself into a frenzy.

And then Luke throws him a curveball.

“D-Daddy,” Luke cries, and it practically knocks the wind out of Han.  “Do you like that?  Daddy, would you please touch me?”

Han can clamp his jaw shut all he wants, but the moans in his throat are finding a way to escape despite his efforts.  It’s no fair, completely below the belt fighting that Han would expect from himself but never from the wide-eyed little farm boy tagging behind old Kenobi, clueless and unsure of himself.  This is _cheating_.

“Fuck,” Han huffs under his breath.  It comes out winded enough that he doesn’t worry about it.  Even if it were louder, the room is full of enough filthy noises that it would get lost in the commotion.  Their skin slapping together, the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of Luke’s hole, the noises that are tumbling past Luke’s lips with mounting intensity–

“Nng, daddy, you’re being so mean tonight,” Luke whines, literally whines on Han’s cock, and there’s no reason that should be as hot as it is.  “Aren’t I a good boy for you?”

Han Solo might be on top, but in this moment he is completely and unrelentingly _fucked_.

“Kid, _fuck_ ,” he groans, feeling his cock jerk inside Luke.  And then, before he can reel the words back in, “Oh,  _Luke_.”

Han knows he's fucked up even before he realizes that his voice is completely undisguised.  Luke doesn't go by his real name, not here.  And now–

The orgasm was already practically propelling him into an out-of-body experience, but the little surprised gasp that falls out of Luke’s mouth at the words feels like the force itself is dragging it out of him.  Everything goes a little sideways and blinding bright behind his eyes, but he has enough presence of mind to realize that Luke is coming all over himself, completely untouched cock bouncing against his stomach with every spurt.

And if that ain’t the most beautiful thing Han’s ever had the pleasure of experiencing, he doesn’t know what is.

When his orgasm subsides, he gently pulls out and sits back on his haunches to watch Luke collapse in boneless exhaustion on the bed.  He’s probably lying right in a wet patch of his own come, wondering if his ears deceived him or if Han _is_ the mysterious blindfold client who regularly fucks him to within an inch of his life.

Meanwhile, Han is preparing to spring into his escape plan the minute his legs start working again.  Which will be soon, he’s sure.  He just needs a minute to watch the smooth expanse of Luke’s back rising and falling with each breath – for the last time, probably – and he’ll be good to go.

Luke turns his head so that Han can see his face in profile, all sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and red mouth open just enough to tease.  “Talk to me again,” he says, _demands_ , and Han’s legs finally catch up to his brain.  He springs out of bed and to the general direction of his clothes, hurrying to shove his legs into his trousers.

“No, wait!” Luke yells, and the last thing Han sees before fleeing the room half naked with most of his clothing bundled into his arms is Luke tearing off the blindfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made y'all wait an eternity for this lame tinyass to be continued bs even though i got so many lovely comments and way too many kudos. you people are too good for me. ilu all. next (and final) chapter is turning into a veritable behemoth of payback for porn's sake tho so i hope it makes up for this relatively itty bitty chapter.
> 
> also i apologize for adding yet another daddykink fic to the steadily growing pile of daddykink fics but come on have you SEEN luke skywalker


	3. Chapter 3

As a testament to his incredible willpower, Han doesn’t even consider going back to Luke’s little room in that pleasure house.  Or maybe it’s a testament to his cowardice.  Either way, there’s enough activity in the rebel alliance that he can keep his mind off of Luke for the most part.  It doesn’t much matter either way, since he doubts Luke has much time for his side job.

Luke’s behavior seems no different, either.  He heads out on scouting missions, gets all of his work done in a much more efficient and proud manner than Han ever does, and spends his stretches of free time in that room, no doubt.  Han tries to not think about the fact that Luke has free time _right now_ as he sits at a table in the unusually quiet Falcon, disassembled blaster laid out in front of him.  He nearly drops the part he’s tinkering with when something suddenly tightens over his eyes and blocks out his vision.

“Alright, wise guy,” he gripes “Why don’t you go play games with your little rebel buddies and leave me to my _real_ work.”

“You gotta guess who first,” a voice teases.  It’s _Luke’s_ voice, and Han’s stomach drops faster than the Falcon jumping to lightspeed.

“Chewie!” he quips nervously, “That Skywalker punk sure is gonna be glad you learned galactic basic.  Kid can’t seem to get the handle of Shyriiwook even after all this time–”

“Come on, Han,” Luke says, leaning in close to Han’s ear and taking the blaster part out of his hand.  Han hears the click of it being set down on the table as Luke says, “It’s almost like you _don’t_ want me to take the blindfold off.”

Han swallows hard and considers his options before deciding to play dumb.  “Of course I do.  This is ridiculous.”

As he says it, he doesn’t expect Luke to immediately go for broke.  But Luke, always full of surprises, ups the ante as he presses his lips to Han’s ear and whispers in his best pleasure house voice, “But I liked it so much when you had _me_ put it on.”

Han exhales his anxieties on one audibly trembling breath.  “Kid, we both know you’re a far sight prettier than me in this thing, and I’d wager anything you’re more talented, too.”

And then Han turns his head in the most courageous act he’s committed himself to since this whole fucked up charade began, and kisses the nearest patch of Luke’s warm skin that his lips meet.

Luke huffs out an annoyed sigh, put-on voice completely gone.  “You really _are_ a scoundrel, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely,” Han admits, enthusiastically peppering Luke’s jaw with kisses now that he knows he’s allowed, or at least _thinks_ he’s allowed. “I’m a menace.”

“You sure are something,” Luke grips Han’s jaw to keep him still and finally lays a solid kiss across his mouth.  It’s surprisingly hot, Luke trying to be all bossy and in control after playing the submissive act up for so long.  Mostly it’s nice that he’s not shoving away and storming off the Falcon.

Absently, Han wonders if he can still get Luke to call him daddy anyway.  But he’s tired of this particular game now, wants to watch Luke’s face go redder the dirtier he gets.  When he moves to peel off the blindfold, however, his hand is slapped away and held down against the table.

“Uh-uh,” Luke chastises, tugging the blindfold back down over Han’s eyes.  “It’s only fair.”

Han is ready to argue that not being able to look at Luke when he’s flushed and pretty and begging for cock is basically the definition of _unfair_ , but then he feels himself being tugged to his feet and dragged through the tight interiors of the Falcon.  He almost trips up a few time, but he’s familiar enough with his baby to know that Luke is taking them to his quarters, where there is a bunk and lubricant waiting for them.

So, really, it’s hard to complain.

The respect he has for Luke skyrockets as he struggles to get a feel for his surroundings.  A light shove sends him sprawling backwards to land mercifully on his cot.  His hands scramble for purchase as he tries to reorient himself, but the sounds of Luke moving around his cabin distract him too much.

“Uh, kid,” he clears his throat, “You, uh, you made your point.  I’m a lecherous old man and I deserve a taste of my own medicine, but–”

Han freezes when he hears a rustle of clothing.  Not because it startles him, but because his blood surges south so fast that he momentarily loses higher brain functions.

“You were saying?” Luke asks as the unmistakable sound of clothing hitting the floor punctuates the question.

“Uh,” Han says.  “It just – it’s getting a little hard to figure out what you’re doing, and, um, I think I’d do a better job at – at you know, _giving you a hand_ if you’d let me see, so–”

“Now, _Han_ ,” Luke chastises, and before Han knows what’s going on, there’s a solid weight in his lap and arms around his neck, “I think you’ve done enough hands-on work for me lately.  Let me repay the favor, you just have to lie back...”

“Uh, kid,” Han says a little desperately before Luke’s mouth stops any more useless, tongue-tied words with it’s own special brand of tongue-tying.  Against his better judgement, Han kisses back blindly, relying on nothing by the slick motion of their mouths to guide him.  His hands come down to rest on the _very_ naked thighs bracketing his sides, and he can’t help the urge to reach for Luke’s cock.

Already half-hard.

“Ah,” Luke gasps and springs away.  Han immediately reaches out, tries to grab for Luke before he can get far, but all he catches is empty air.

“Come on now, hands on the bed,” Luke scolds, tone too soft for it to be a command, but Han obeys immediately.  There’s the sound of rummaging, and the thrill Han had felt a moment ago gradually begins to ebb into the territory of unease again.

“You know, I really liked what you were doing before,” he says, trying to break the heavy tension in the room, “And from the, uh, feel of things, you liked it, too.  So why do you park it back over here, and–”

“Han,” Luke’s voice is suddenly very close and very sweet, practically saccharine, “Can you stand up for a minute?”

“Uh, sure thing,” he says, standing awkwardly and bumping into Luke as he does.  His hands move out reflexively to grab something for balance, and all he can find is a whole lot of naked Luke.

“I’m going to take your boots and trousers off,” Luke says casually, like he’s asking about Han’s last scouting mission.  “Is that alright?”

Han’s eyebrows lift and his mouth works wordlessly for a minute.  “Well, I can certainly think of worse directions for this evening to go.”

Han might not have the most successful streak in the galaxy as a gambling man, but he’d bet the Falcon that Luke rolls his eyes as he unbuttons Han’s pants and then sinks to the floor to tug off his boots and roughly drag his trousers down.

“That’s better,” Luke says.  His voice comes out a fraction deeper and breathier with want, and Han just barely managed to keep a bragging comment at bay when Luke adds, “Now we’re _almost_ equal.”

A gentle shove has Han falling backwards.  His trousers, being pooled at his ankles as they are, trip him up slightly and send him sprawling across the cot in an undignified heap.  Before he has time to recover, he feels Luke crawling on top of him on all fours, grappling with his vest and shirt as Han kicks his trousers away and drags his socks off with his toes.

Skin-to-skin contact is so much more intense without being able to see it.  Luke gets his thighs on either side of Han’s hips – positioned perfectly so Han’s cock rubs against his ass – and reining in his control suddenly becomes much, _much_ harder for Han.

He fists the thin sheets of his cot to keep himself from tearing the blindfold off, because he’s starting to understand the way Luke’s playing this game and he’d probably have a breakdown if Luke decided to stop again.  The teasing is enough of a pain already.  The frustration under the surface of his skin seems to show.  Luke gives a tug at a patch of chest hair and says, “You think I’m being mean now?  Imagine how I felt when I found out who my blindfold client was.”

“I–” Han stammers, trying to keep his cool even has Luke’s mouth suddenly finds his collar bone, “I was doing it for your sake.”

“Yeah, deliberately misleading me _sure was_ a nice thought,” Luke snarks, but he gives Han a kiss and gently bites at his lower lip before pulling back.  Then there’s a small click, and Han knows what it is even before Luke presses his face into Han’s neck and lifts his ass into the air to open himself up.  “ _Nng_ – remember how many times you did this for me?  

“Oh, _Luke_ ,” is all Han can muster.  His hands find Luke’s ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh as Luke prepares himself.  He buries his nose into Luke’s hair and breathes in the smell of sweat and sex, so much sharper than usual.  Every point of contact feels overly intimate, and don’t even get him _started_ on the sounds of Luke’s fingers sliding in and out of his hole, so wet and loud and filthy–

Suddenly, Han feels Luke sit up and scoot forward a bit.  Just as he’s wondering what the kid is up to, Han involuntarily jerks his hips up with a grunt as the unmistakable feeling of lubricant – still cold – dribbles onto the head of his cock and slides down the length.  One of Luke’s hands reaches backwards to slick up Han’s cock, and the other one is busy exploring what’s in front of him.  Fingernails rake down his chest, leaving white-hot trails of oversensitive skin that drive Han wild.

“What do you think, Han?” he asks in that innocent boyish voice of his, even has he gives Han’s cock a squeeze, “Is it enough?”

“It was enough five minutes ago, kid, now get on with it!”

“Bossy,” Luke mutters, but he shifts backwards with Han’s cock still in hand and slowly – _so ungodly slowly_ – he sinks down.  Han feels every inch as he slides into that welcoming warmth.  By the time Luke is fully seated, they’re both panting for breath.

“Luke, let me take this blindfold off,” Han says, still trying to sound dignified even as he pleads, “Let me work with you here, kid, come on.”

Instead of answering, Luke grips his chin and kisses him hard.  Han finds it so hard to argue when his mouth is otherwise occupied, and Luke is making a good case with the way he’s using his tongue.  Instead of going for the blindfold, Han digs his fingers into Luke’s thighs.  The slow rolling motion continues, and Han wonders why the Hell Luke is taking it so easy.

He has a plan to ask when Luke pulls back, but it gets a little derailed when he suddenly gets a mouthful of Luke’s fingers that he obediently sucks on without a second through.  The motion of Luke’s hips turns into a gentle grind with Han’s cock seated as deep as it can go.

In what he thinks is a fairly subtle attempt to get the ball rolling, Han drags his feet up the bed and plants them flat.  Then, starting off as gently as he can, he gives a small upward thrust.  He gets maybe thirty seconds of this satisfaction before Luke catches on.  He pulls his fingers out of Han’s mouth so he can reach behind himself and push those knees back down flat, making sure Han doesn’t have the leverage to move well below the waist.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Luke mutters, and continues the slow motion of his hips.

With a mounting sense of horror, Han realizes that this isn’t going to become the hard, fast fucking he’s gotten used to with Luke.  This is going to be slow and agonizing, because it’s a _punishment_.

 _"Oh_ ,” he groans, drawing all of his anguish out into the sound, “Luke, I’m sorry, okay?  I get it, I was in the wrong.  I did a bad thing and I’m sorry.  I deserve to suffer and you deserve to get your revenge, and I’ll do anything you want, just please, please, _please_ stop tormenting me like this!  Come on kid, think of all the good times we’ve had.  Think of everything ol’ Han has done for you.  Please?”

“That was quite the speech,” Luke says, rising up on his knees until only the head of Han’s cock is still inside of him.  “But how do I know you’re _really_ sorry?”

Han can’t take it anymore.  He rips off the blindfold, because he’s a cheat and a scoundrel and a no-good smuggler and he _wants_ this so _badly_.

“That didn’t take very long at all,” Luke smirks, like he’s just proven a point.  Han doesn’t have it in him to care as he gets his arms around Luke and flips them, rearranging a bit so that Luke is lying on his back and Han is looming over him, finally in control again.

At least, that’s what he tells himself.

They’re both so worked up by this point that Han doesn’t even bother with trying to get payback on the little shit.  He looms over him, easily covering the smaller body with his own.  When he hooks a leg over his shoulder, he makes sure to thank the Force that this boy is so damn  _bendy._ And then, in one smooth thrust, he lines up and fills Luke as much as he can from this angle.  The wince on Luke’s face is offset by the hand in Han’s hair tugging him down into a hard kiss.

And then Han pulls back and looks at Luke, _really_ looks at him.  Takes in his hair fanning against the ratty old pillow and sticking to the sweat at his temples, those bruised red lips, the way he bares his neck to Han in a way that speaks of trust.

But what really gets him are those eyes, so bright and piercing blue above the flushed hue of his cheeks.  

“Hey,” Han slows to a stop, letting Luke's leg slide down to around his waist, “Hey, kid.  Look at me, will you.”

Luke does.  For the first time since they started this thing, they look each other in the eyes.  It sends a thrill through Han that’s entirely unexpected, and judging by the way Luke’s hips jerk slightly, the sensation is shared.

“You’re one hell of a sight, you know that?” Han asks, running his hands down Luke’s sides.

Luke throws his arms over his eyes, suddenly self-conscious.  “Yeah, yeah, enough with the flattery already.”

“I’m serious,” Han grabs Luke’s wrists and places them next to his head.  “I’ve been all over this galaxy, and I ain’t seen any other men half as easy on the eyes as you.”

“Shut up,” Luke rolls his eyes, and Han’s grin widens.  “You know, that has to be the first time you’ve called me a man.  Not a boy, not a kid.  A _man_.”

“Aw, don’t pout about it, baby,” Han teases, “Must be because you’re such a pretty little thing compared to me.”

Luke’s eyes flutter in put-on bliss that may as well be another eye roll as he sarcastically croons, “Oh, is that right, _daddy?_ ”

Han feels like he’s been gut punched. “Oh, no.  Not that again.”

It’s Luke’s turn to beams proudly.  “But you liked it so much before!”

“I shoulda known back at Mos Eisley that you were more trouble than you were worth,” Han says, and Luke has the gall to _giggle_.  Han wipes that stupid self-satisfied grin off of his face with a kiss that turns filthy in a second, and then they’re back on the right track.  Moment over.

Or at least, Han assumes it’s over.  But like always, Luke can never leave well enough alone.

“You know, I always thought you would be _that_ sort of fellow.”

“Okay, time to get back on track,” Han says, hiking one of Luke’s legs back up his side and rolling his hips, “Not listening anymore.”

Luke gasps as he’s suddenly rocked into a steady rhythm.  “No, I’m serious.”

“Sure thing,” Han says, trying to shut the kid up with the increasing force of his thrusts.  It would be _so_ nice if he would just turn into a screaming mess already, but Luke is a persistent little bastard.

“And–” he pants, eyes drooping closed, “And I was glad that you liked it.  Because I liked it too.  More than I thought I would.”

Against his better judgement, Han crooks an eyebrow in curiosity.  “Oh?”

“Uh-huh,” Luke nods, biting his lip.  “Thought about it way back at Mos Eisley, actually.  Thought that you looked like the sort of guy who would – would try to get me alone, get your h-hands all over me, make me pay up on my knees because I was just a clueless little farm boy, wasn’t I?”

Han stops dead again in genuine offense, wondering if he’s _ever_ going to get an orgasm out of this.  “Wow, kid.  Thanks a lot.   _That’s_ what you thought of me?

Hesitantly, Luke meets his eyes.  “Maybe.  Or maybe I was just thinking about what I _wanted_ you to do.”

Han gives a little involuntary thrust forward, suddenly forgiving.  “Okay, now you have my attention.”

But Luke just squeezes his eyes shut like he’s embarrassed.  “I guess I called you…   _You know what_ , because _I_ wanted to, not just because I thought you wanted it.”

“Oh, no.  You don’t get off that easy,”  Han leans in close enough that his lips brush Luke’s ear.  “Say that word again.  Come on, Luke.  You know the one.”

Instead of speaking up or hiding behind his arms again, Luke takes Han’s face in his hands, stroking the corners of his mouth with his thumbs as he meets his eyes.  In a soft, teasing voice, he breathes out four words that Han really should have been expecting:

“Work for it, _smuggler_.”

And then he grins, the little shit.

“Oh, you little shit,” Han says.  He shoves himself up and lifts Luke by the ass just enough that he’s got a near-perfect angle to drive down into him.  A pillow shoved under his hips would make this easier, but no, he has to _work_ for it.

He’ll work Luke hard for it, alright.

The other hand reaches down to pin Luke at the base of his throat.  Not choking, not even close.  Just pressing.  Claiming, in a way.  Luke grabs his wrist as the tempo increases, holding it there.

“Yes, daddy,” the word spills effortlessly past Luke’s lips with the sudden change in mood, “That’s good – just like that.”

Han’s hand slides up, looking huge as it engulfs Luke’s neck as he simply rests it there with a newfound possessive urge.  Luke’s eyes flutter closed and his back bows to accommodate the angle of Han’s cock driving deep inside of him.  “Oh, fuck, that’s… Daddy, please, right there!”

Always aiming to please, Han drives harder into that spot that has Luke throwing his head back, offering up more of that slender neck of his, whining for _more please, daddy, fuck me just like that, no, don’t stop, please–_

But mostly, it’s a whole lot of wordless cries, the kind that sound half-bitten back, like he can’t control the way he screams for it, like after everything he’s done he’s still somehow shy about the noises he makes.  He’s such a mess, hair bouncing and fanning against the pillow as Han fucks him into the cot, face flushed deep crimson in a way that makes his eyes stand out like full moons on a clear night.

Han wasn’t lying earlier.  Luke really is beautiful in a way that very few people are.  And he’s even more beautiful when he’s riding his daddy’s cock, begging to come like he won’t – like he _can’t_ without permission.

“Luke, baby,” Han groans with an urgency just on the right side of desperate, “ _Luke_ , I’m close.”

Not a breath later, Luke crosses his ankles over Han’s back and locks them together, fucking up the rhythm but drawing Han deeper with obvious intent.  Han never stood a damn _chance._ He doubles over Luke, enveloping the smaller body completely, and comes so hard he sees _galaxies_.

So forgive him if he takes a moment or two to regain his situational awareness, because Luke has no such mercy or compassion.

“Han?” Luke groans.  “You’re sort of crushing me.  So I can’t breathe, and I can’t really reach my, um…”

“Right,” Han huffs into Luke’s neck, “Right, just a minute.”

He pulls back and soaks in the look of Luke, still flushed and panting for it.  Or maybe he’s just trying to get some air back into his lungs.  Whatever.  Han kisses him, which probably doesn’t help the breathing situation, but Luke kisses back with more enthusiasm than Han can handle in his current brain-melting afterglow, so that has to count for something.

“Slow down, baby,” he mutters, “I’m gonna take care of you.”

“Please,” Luke whimpers.

Han kisses Luke’s collarbone, fully intending to make a quick sweep down his body, land at his cock, and give Luke the dirtiest blowjob he’s ever gotten.  But now that his orgasm has come and gone and he’s left suspended in a blissful state of sort of turned on but not wholly controlled by the whims of his dick, he takes his sweet ass time getting there.  He presses gentle kisses to the center of Luke’s chest, strokes his ribs with callused thumbs, unsubtly grinds his stomach against Luke’s cock, just to tease him.

And then, when he gives one of Luke’s nipples a broad swipe with his tongue, he knows he’s struck gold.

“Don’t stop,” Luke suddenly blurts out.  “Keep doing that.  Please?”

Han grins.  “What, this?”

He nips lightly, and Luke’s whimper is more than worth it.  Being the stand up guy he is, Han indulges Luke, kissing and licking at his nipples until they’re hard and wet and Luke is reduced to a writhing, whimpering mess.

It’s a marvel that Han can still find new things that make Luke go wild.  But he had dick sucking on the agenda tonight, and he’s determined to make Luke shoot down his throat.  Unfortunately, though, when he tries to move down Luke’s torso, the fingers in his hair pull a little too hard and stop him in his tracks.

“Han, please don’t make me ask again,” Luke begs, genuinely embarrassed, and Han has to grin.  Practiced pleasure boy Luke has nothing on the earnest, responsive Luke that Han _finally_ has all to himself for the moment.

“Do it yourself,” Han urges, and Luke goes even redder.  “Come on, kid, I’m gonna be busy down here.”

Slowly, Luke moves his hand to fall limply across his chest.  Han thinks he’s going to need some more encouragement, but Luke’s fingers begin to ghost over one of his nipples just as Han reaches his cock.

“Oh, I feel like an idiot,” Luke whines.  Han just kisses the head of his cock and grins up at him.

“Well, don’t.  You’re beautiful, kid,” he says, and swallows Luke whole in one smooth downstroke.  Now, Han might not have pleasure house experience, but he’s got a few of his own tricks up his sleeve.  The near-scream that Luke doesn’t bother to bite back does things for his ego that you can’t even imagine.  After that, Han makes it his civic duty to reduce Luke to a shaking, overstimulated mess.  Not to toot his own horn or anything, but he thinks he’s doing a pretty damn good job.

It doesn’t take long for Luke to start moving his hips in small circles, that practiced pleasure boy patience thrown out the window in favor of his _own_ satisfaction.  Luke’s shameless little noises and the desperation shaking through his body is enough to make Han’s cock give a feeble but valiant twitch.  As hot as it gets him to think of how much older he is than Luke, he wouldn’t mind having a young man’s refractory period right about now.

Han pulls off Luke’s cock and kisses down the length of it, just so he has a better angle to watch Luke.  He’s got one arm up and a hand twisted in his hair, and it shows off the soft curve of his torso perfectly.  The other hand is busy scratching and rubbing and tweaking a nipple.

It’s rare to find someone _that_ sensitive there.  Han reaches up and gives the neglected side a pinch, and it hits Luke so hard that he arches off the bed with a whimper and a whispered _thank you._

Now Luke is _thanking_ him, and Han thinks that maybe he’ll be able to get hard again anyway.

“Good boy,” Han mutters reverently, unable to take his eyes off of Luke. “So good for daddy.”

It breaks Luke on the spot.  With a shout, he arches again and comes all over his belly.  Han gets his lips around the head of that twitching cock and catches the final spurts like he’d intended.  Because he’s a bastard, he keeps sucking gently as Luke comes down from his high, and doesn’t stop until Luke whines and pushes him away.

“You’re always so mean to me,” Luke pouts, and Han laughs.

“Yeah, I’m a real terror.”

“The absolute worst.”

“But now you got payback.”

Luke cracks an eye open and smiles down at Han.  “Yeah.  I guess we’re even.”

“You _guess_ ,” Han huffs, and crawls up the bed.  He collapses next to Luke on his back, shoving Luke over a bit.  This cot wasn’t made for two grown men, even if Luke _is_ a tiny little thing.  It doesn’t much matter, though, because as soon as Han closes his eyes, he’s hit with a bone-deep exhaustion.

“Han,” Luke sighs, and Han just now notices how hoarse his voice has become.  It makes his nerves tingle in lazy glee.  “Han, I need to tell you something.”

“Mph,” Han says, completely drained. “Sleep first.”

“No,” Luke rolls over on top of Han’s chest, getting up into his face and brushing his lips along Han’s cheek.  “We’re all sticky.  You can’t sleep like that, it’s gross.  But really, Han.  Listen for a minute, will you?”

“You’ve got my undivided attention,” Han lies.

“I’ve known who you were since the second time you hired me.”

Oh, _stars_.

Slowly, Han lifts his head up just enough to look Luke in the eye.  “And you just… Didn’t say anything?”

Luke shakes his head.  His hair bounces innocently with the motion.  His eyes are endlessly clear and offensively blue.  His face is unsmiling, serious, and cuter than it has any right to be after the stunt he just pulled.  Han doesn’t know if he wants to headbutt him or kiss him on the nose.  But since both options involve moving way more than his body will allow right now, he settles for collapsing back against the slightly damp pillow with a sigh.

“We got body fluids all over my bunk and now I’m gonna have to sleep on the bridge while Chewie interrogates me about my sex life all night.”

“Han,” Luke whines, “You’re doing that thing where you try to change the subject by talking about how grumpy you are.  Cut it out, will you?”

“And, I mean, are we ever going to do this again, you and I?” Has asks, ignoring Luke's protests, “Because I think that you liked it a lot.  And I wouldn’t blame you, because I’m pretty incredible at the whole sexing thing.”

“Well, sure,” Luke says, like it’s no big deal. “I mean, I’d like to.”

“But,” Han picks his words carefully, “Won’t that make your job a little weird?”

“Han, if this is going to lead into you asking me to stop working at the pleasure house for you–”

Han lifts his head up and beams.  “You’d stop working at the pleasure house for me?”

“No.”

Han collapses again.

“I’ve got my own debts to pay off, you know,” Luke says.  “And this sure pays well.  I’m good at it.”

“I _suppose_ I could share,” Han says in a tone of voice that implies that’s the last thing he’d rather do.

Luke huffs.  “Well, it’s not up to you anyway.”

And then he rolls away and sits on the edge of the cot, coldly facing away from Han.  Now, Han might not be exactly in tune with the nuances of handling post-coital conversations with your best friend/favorite prostitute/fuckbuddy/maybe extra-best-I-have-disgusting-feelings-for-you friend, but he thinks he might have fucked up a little.

“You know,” Han begins, hesitating slightly, “There’s a market for a sort of thing that’s kind of like your job… I mean, you can make money doing what you do in holovids.  Easy as pie.  Even get to pick who you partner up with, unless you wanna go… Solo.”

Luke doesn’t respond for a moment, but his eyes gradually widen and his ears begin to burn.  “You mean – what, like _recording_?  And – and _selling_ it?”

Han frowns.  “What, no appreciation for that pun?”

“But that’s…” Luke stares somewhat distantly away from Han.  “I mean, I don’t know if I could…  There’s _a lot_ of people who could see it.”

“See, Luke, it’s a joke,” Han tries.  “I wasn’t talking about masturbation, I was talking about _myself_.  Fuck me on holovid, please?”

“Yes, I got the pun!” Luke sighs.  “But, I mean, would you be okay with that?  All those people who would watch…”

Han clears his throat and finally sits up, drawing Luke closer with an arm around his waist as he does.  “Well, I wasn’t suggesting you should do it with Antilles.”

“Who, Wedge?” Luke asks, grinning tentatively.  “You think he’d be up for it?”

“ _No_ ,” Han says, just a little too quickly.  “No way kid, that’s not his style.”

Luke’s mouth twists in a grin.  “I should ask him, just to be sure.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Han warns, “It was my idea, I deserve to be apart of it.”

“Well, I suppose I – _we_ could give it a try,” Luke says, “And if it’s too weird, I’ll call it off.  But we’re going to have to record it ourselves somehow.  I am _not_ doing any of… _That_ with Artoo in the room.”

Han grimaces.  “Kid, the thought never even crossed my mind.”

Luke giggles.  “Well, that’s reassuring.”

That airy little laugh pulls a soft smile out of Han before he even has the presence of mind to think of stopping it. _He could be all mine,_ Han thinks.  But even if Luke does go back to that pleasure house, Han is pretty sure he could handle that arrangement as long as he gets Luke smiling and blissed out in his bed at the end of the day.

“Thank you, by the way,” Luke interrupts Han’s thoughts, smiling that shy, wondrous smile again.

Han doesn’t quite understand. “What for?”

Luke glances away, and that blush comes back again.  “For indulging me, I suppose.  It’s different when I work.  It’s about the client.  But you made it about me, so thank you.”

“I’ll indulge you any time you want,” Han leans forward for a kiss, but Luke stops him with a firm hand gripping his jaw and one finger over his lips.

“Uh-uh, I don’t think so, daddy,” Luke says, shy grin turned mischievous.  “Not until you clean yourself up, first.”

“Oh, baby, no,” Han’s voice is colored with dejection, but Luke just keeps grinning.

“Come on, now, don’t you want to help _me_ clean up?” Luke asks, tugging a reluctant Han to his feet.

“I’d rather get you dirty again, but when you say it like _that…_ ”

Han lets himself be dragged naked to the bathroom, thankful that the Flacon is empty except for the two of them and wondering exactly what he just got himself into.  It’s a feeling he’s probably going to find himself getting used to if he plans on sticking with Luke in this way, but he’s willing to put up with just about anything if it means having those blue eyes look at him like he’s something worth smiling about.

Yeah, Han could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> &then they went on to be the single most successful cam couple in the history of the entire galaxy even tho luke used the #ridingsolo pun at least five times too many in their holovid tags just to make fun of han the end 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed my most shameful endeavor into pointless porn yet
> 
> on the real tho i'm slightly overwhelmed by all the lovely comments and kudos so thank every one of you who stopped by to read this filth, y’all are the lifeblood of this fic and the reason it exists and i couldn’t have done it without you xoxo


End file.
